


Swan Queen Week

by IrishBella



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Swan Queen Week, Swan-Mills Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrishBella/pseuds/IrishBella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My works for Swan Queen Week 7</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! First time writing for Swan Queen Week so we'll see how this goes, I'm not that great at updating daily but I'll try for you guys :)

“You what?” Regina asks, as she looks up from her book in shock.  
“What?” Emma questions with wide eyes.  
“What did you say?” Regina asks again, still trying to wrap her head around what Emma just said. _Could it be?_  
“Ummm,” Emma stalls, trying to come up with an answer that would make Regina forget this ever happened. _Yeah right_ she thinks with a huff.  
“Did you mean it?” Regina asks quietly.

-5 hours earlier-

“Hey kid, when’s your mom coming to pick you up?” Emma asks as she moves around the kitchen, cleaning up from their late-morning breakfast.  
“2 o’clock, just like every Sunday she comes to pick me up,” he says as if he’s talking to a 2-year-old. “You should know that Ma, she’s never picked me up at another time.”  
“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Emma murmurs distractedly.  
“Are you okay, Ma?” Henry asks with concern as he sits back down at the island.  
“Hmmm? Oh yeah kid, I’m fine, just a little distracted I guess,” Emma says, finally looking up to see her son giving her a strange look.  
“Work?” he asks.  
She breathes a sigh of relief at the out he gives her an out, “Yeah, guess I should’ve left that at the station huh?”  
Henry just shrugs and gets back off the stool. “It’s okay Ma, I know you’re busy with work. I’ll just go read some comics ‘till Mom comes to get me.” He moves into the living room and plops onto the sofa.  
Emma internally groans, _aaaaand the mom of the year award goes to…. ___She sighs as she finishes cleaning the kitchen and sits back down at the island with her head in her hands, “what am I gonna do?” she whispers to herself. Or so she thinks.  
“You could just tell her,” Henry says from the next room.  
Emma lifts her head from her hands in confusion and turns to look at her son, “What?”  
“You could just tell Mom. It’ll be better for everyone, especially you, if you just tell her. Mom hates being lied to,” he says simply.  
“But what if this makes everything worse?” Emma asks cryptically, “What if this ruins everything?”  
“What if it changes everything for the better?” Henry pushes back.  
Emma looks at her son, trying to figure out if he knows what’s really going on or if he’s just trying to help her out so she doesn’t get in trouble with Regina. _Because we all know when I’m in trouble with Regina, everyone’s in trouble with Regina._ Emma thinks with a huff.  
“Come on Ma, do you really think I’m that stupid?” Henry asks with a signature Mills eyebrow raise.  
“I don’t think your stupid, Henry. But I’m also not entirely sure what we’re talking about right now,” Emma says warily.   
Henry rolls his eyes and discards the comic in his hand as he stands and walks toward his blonde mother. “Ma, really? Everybody knows you love Mom. I actually believe you and Mom are the _only_ two that don’t know…well, maybe Gram and Gramps don’t know but Mom doesn’t call them the two idiots for no reason.”  
“Henry,” Emma chides half-heartedly as she tries to wrap her head around what he just told her.  
Henry holds his hands up in a placating manner, “I’m kidding Ma. Well, a little. I mean I know they’re both heroes and everything but they’re both very dense. Like, Gram is super naïve and Gramps just likes to focus on what’s in front of him. But they’ve got to have at least an _inkling_ of what’s going on between you two. I mean, _come on Ma_ the entire town is in on a bet on when you guys are going to figure it out and who’s going to figure it out first.”  
“What?” Emma asks breathlessly, realizing now that she hasn’t taken a breath since Henry started his rant.  
With an eye roll only his brunette mother could have taught him he says, “There’s a town-wide bet on who was going to figure out their feelings first, who was going to make the first move, when it would happen, when you’ll make the announcement, and when you’ll get married.”   
Emma stares blankly at her son as if he’s speaking a foreign language, _probably Elvish,_ she thinks sullenly; _everyone knows that language is impossible to read or understand._ She blinks her eyes once, twice, three times.  
Henry looks up at her blank stares and says, “Oh! And there’s a bet going on about when you guys are going to have more kids.”  
Emma’s mouth drops to the floor, suddenly brought out of her stupor. She jumps from the bar stool, knocking it to the ground and startling Henry enough for him to step back, “WHAT?!” she exclaims.  
Henry shrugs, “A lot of people thought it would happen by now, but some knew you were both too stubborn to act on anything. Hey, do you know when you’ll talk to mom now? Because I think I could win this whole thing. I think my dates are coming up soon actually.”  
“You bet on us?” Emma asks as her eyes widen.  
Henry doesn’t look like he regrets it, he merely shrugs and says, “I want you guys to be happy.”  
“We are happy, Henry. You make us very happy and we are friends.”  
Henry rolls his eyes, “Yeah, okay Ma, and you’re also super awkward around each other and you stare at each other for wayyyyyy too long. It’s actually disgusting.”  
Emma releases a chuckle at Henry’s look of repulsion. “Okay kid, this is getting really weird, even for living in a town full of storybook characters. Let’s just stop talking and pretend we never had this conversation, okay?”  
“Are you going to talk to her?” Henry prods.  
“I don’t know kid,” Emma sighs.  
“I’ll only pretend to forget if you promise, Ma.”  
“Henry….” She starts.  
“No Ma! You have to tell her!” He stomps his foot and continues, “You _both_ deserve this. Stop being a scared little baby and TALK TO HER.”  
“Alright, kid, alright! Fine! Let’s just forget this ever happened…and I’ll promise to talk to your mom. But not until _I’m_ ready and you can’t say anything until then. Got it?” she asks with raised eyebrows.  
“Ugh. Fine,” he groans as he walks back to the couch. He sits down and watched his blonde mother walk up the stairs to her bedroom. He smirks and quickly grabs his phone. “Ruby?” he starts when the voice on the other end picks up. “Yeah, it’s Henry. I think I want to change my bet on my mom’s.” He pauses to wait for her response, “No I don’t know anything…No Ruby, I’m not using any magical powers I have as the author…No, I promise Ruby. Come on, I wouldn’t do that. I just have a really good feeling about this.”  
Henry sits on the couch and reads his comic-or at least pretends to when Emma comes down the stairs 5 minutes before his other mom is supposed to show up. He had been on his phone texting his friends and writing some stories that he was planning on posting later that night but now his blonde mother’s nervous energy was radiating throughout the entire room and even making him nervous.  
“Seriously Ma, chill out. Mom’s gonna know something is up right away.”  
“Right, calm down. Got it.” Emma continues to pace around the room, waiting for Regina to show.  
At exactly 2 o’clock, Regina knocks on the door and Emma opens the door with a little too much force, “Hello…?” Regina says as she feels the nervous energy flow off the blonde, “Is everything alright?”  
“Yup, everything’s fine,” Emma says with a forced smile, “Just gotta head to work soon.”  
“Oh, I hope I didn’t keep you waiting,” Regina says, as if she wasn’t perfectly punctual like always.  
“Yeah right Mom, you know it’s exactly 2, just like every other time,” Henry says with a fond smirk.  
Regina returns the smirk, as if they’re in their own little world having a silent conversation, “Come along dear, let’s not keep Emma from work any longer. Good luck with...whatever is going on Emma.”  
“Uh, yeah. See you guys later,” Emma mumbles as Regina leads Henry out the door with an arm around his shoulders.  
“What’s going on with Emma?” Regina asks when they start walking down the sidewalk toward the mansion.  
Henry shrugs, “I don’t know. I think it’s just work stuff. Maybe you should call her later and make sure everything’s okay,” he drops the hint with satisfaction.   
“I think I might Henry. I mean, I wouldn’t want there to be a magical emergency and have her try to face it by herself because she thinks she has to,” Regina adds on so it doesn’t seem like she’s desperate to call the blonde. _I was a queen; a queen is never desperate._  
“Of course not,” Henry says sarcastically. _It has nothing to do with the fact that you’re **in love with each other!** Nope, not at all._ He sighs internally; _I’m going to have to do all the work here aren’t I?_

-Present-

“Well?” Regina asks again, “Did you mean it?”  
Emma looks up and studies Regina’s face, noticing how open it looks. She doesn’t think she’s ever seen the brunette looking so exposed and unguarded. _There have been times,_ the blonde thinks to herself, _but those were accidents, right? Maybe not. Maybe Regina feels the same way._ “I meant every word. I’ve loved you for a long time Regina Mills. I’ve always had strong feelings for you. At first it was the rush I felt when I challenged you; it was always exciting when we would argue over things-never a dull moment,” she chuckles and thinks back to all of their fights early on. “But I don’t think I ever hated you, even if I wanted to.”  
“You wanted to hate me?” Regina asks quietly.  
“I thought I had to. You lied to me. You’re the freaking Evil Queen and you did all of these horrible things and then you adopted my son and took care of him in ways I could only hope for and when I met you I knew you loved him with all your heart. You made it so hard to hate you. I wanted to; I mean I thought I was meant to. I was supposed to be the Savior. Something I never wanted, and then I realized that you were in the same boat. You never wanted to be the Evil Queen but circumstances chose for us. We’ve always been unique Regina and we’ve always been too close; there’s been too much emotion and fire between us to be just friends.”  
Regina looks at the sincerity the blonde is showing her. She chuckles at Emma’s nervous hand gestures, always knowing she found the blonde too endearing for her own good.  
“So what do you say?” Emma asks nervously.  
“Okay,” Regina whispers.  
“Okay?” Emma tries to keep the hopefulness out of her voice but fails miserably.  
“Okay,” Regina repeats, allowing the beaming smile to take over her face. She steps toward Emma and they connect their hands, neither knowing who initiated the contact-neither caring-both just content to be near each other.  
“Okay,” Emma echoes.  
“Stop saying that word and kiss me you idiot,” Regina mutters, pretending to huff in anger, but the brilliant smile on her face says otherwise.  
“Okay,” Emma whispers and then laughs before pulling Regina to her and molding their lips together. When they break and rest their foreheads against each other Emma jokes, “I think you like that I’m an idiot.”  
“ _My_ idiot,” Regina says fondly, initiating another kiss.  
“Yours,” Emma says breathlessly after another moment.   
“I’m so glad Henry talked me into this,” they both murmur at the same time.   
They both start giggling and Emma says, “I think our son’s had a new operation and neither of us knew about it.”  
“Oh I knew about it, I just let it run it’s course this time. I don’t need anymore of his operations for a while,” Regina admits.  
“You knew?” Emma questions. When Regina nods Emma asks, “Do you know the name?”  
Regina nods again and says, “Operation SwanQueen.”  
“I’ve got to admit, kid’s real good at coming up with code names,” Emma declares.  
“Mhmm,” Regina agrees as she wraps her arms around Emma’s shoulders, bringing their noses together so they’re sharing the same air, “But this one’s my favorite,” she whispers conspiratorially.   
“Mine too,” Emma whispers back just as quietly.  
They share a kiss but it feels like so much more to them. It’s a promise. A promise of tomorrow, a promise of a future; a future they’ll share together.


	2. Travel

Emma and Regina were laying on the couch in Regina's living room. It was the third night this week Emma was over and she wished she could stay longer but they had both decided not to tell anyone about them until they could figure out what this "thing" was. This "thing" that they had yet to define has been going on for 6 months. They were enjoying their time together but neither was quite sure where this "thing" was going (or at least thy weren't ready to admit it to each other).  
Everyone else in town knew they were together (I mean duh-suddenly they're spending even MORE time together and the goo-goo eyes increased 10 fold). The new bets around town were when they were going to announce their relationship and when the Charming's were going to figure it out. But the two lovebirds were blissfully unaware of the local betting pool.  
"So I was thinking," Emma started as she played with Regina's fingers.  
"Well this should be interesting" Regina says with a smirk. Emma gives her a playful glare and Regina concedes, "Alright, alright. What were you thinking dear?"  
"I was thinking we should go away for the weekend," Emma starts. "You know, get out of Storybrooke for a few days."  
Regina mulls this over and finally chuckles, saying, " I think we're all in need of a vacation. That's why I booked us flights to Disney."  
"You booked us flights to Disney?" Emma asks as she sits up from her leaning spot against her- girlfriend? _Hmmm...they'd have to discuss specific titles later._  
"I did," Regina says nervously. "I hope it wasn't too forward of me. I could probably return them if you don't want-"  
Emma lunges at her and kisses her with everything she has, effectively shutting her up. "That sounds perfect," she says, breaking their kiss. She smiles at Regina's shocked expression, rendering her speechless. _This trick is my favorite way to shut her up._  
"Really?" Regina asks when she regains her composure.  
"Really," Emma says with a brilliant smile.   
"Good. I figured we could tell Henry tonight when he gets home and our plane is scheduled to leave this weekend. He'll miss a few days of school but I think it'll be all right. If he can miss school for a magical mishap, he can miss for a family vacation."  
"Henry?" Emma asks, trying to wrap her head around where their conversation got mixed up.  
"Yes. He's always wanted to go to Disney and now, I think, would be a perfect time." She can see Emma start to pout and can't torture her any further. She sits up and lifts her leg across Emma's lap so she's straddling her and they're face to face, "I know you wanted us time and we'll get it," she promises. "It's a big suite and there's a kid's program on the cruise. We'll have 3 full days to ourselves. Think we can find _something_ to do?" She asks, playing with a lock full of Emma's hair.   
Emma nods vigorously, causing Regina to chuckle. "How long?"  
Regina sits back so she's leaning against Emma's knees, keeping her arms looped around Emma's shoulders. "Two weeks. We'll have 7 days at a Disney resort and then we'll leave for a 7 day cruise after that."  
"You, Regina Mills, are a spectacular woman." Emma is unable to keep the smile from her face.  
Regina returns the smile softly before it turns wicked, "How spectacular Emma?" she husks.  
Emma's eyebrows rise at the tone but she smirks back and asks, "Would you like me to show you?" Regina nods and Emma lifts her up as she stands. Regina squeals and buries her face in Emma's neck. Emma can't help but chuckle at her adorable _girlfriend_ as she carries her up the stairs.

-Day of Flight-

"Are you sure you have everything?" Snow asks for the millionth time.   
"Yes, Regina packed everything. I'm sure she wouldn't forget something," Emma says for the millionth time.  
"Right, right. Remind me again why Regina packed your things?" she asks with a raised eyebrow.  
"Because your daughter would have forgotten something and I would have had to listen to her complain for 2 weeks and I don't want her to ruin our vacation," Regina says as she brings out another bag to place in her Mercedes.  
"Right, right. Why are you the only ones going again?"  
Emma sighs, "I know you want to go Mom, but you can't. Everyone affected by the curse that tries to leave turns into a pumpkin."   
Snow sighs, "I know. Regina's reminded me of that every time we talk about this trip. I just don't see why you both are going." Regina and Emma share a smirk. _Snow is so gullible she’ll believe anything,_ Regina thinks as she thanks whatever higher power is listening that they thought out that excuse before Snow invited herself and the rest of their crazy family.  
"Because Henry wants both his mother's with him on his vacation and Emma and I can tolerate each other's presence for him," Regina huffs as she places the final bag in the trunk and shuts the door.  
Emma scoffs and rolls her eyes but says nothing about that. "Anyways, we better be off, lest we miss our flight." Henry comes running out of the house and says, "Bye Gram, bye Gramps," and hops into the backseat, barely containing his energy enough to buckle is seatbelt.  
Emma hugs her parents and says "See you in 2 weeks."  
"We'll call if anything happens," Snow says with a smile.  
Regina rolls her eyes and says, "You're supposed to be a hero dear; I think you can figure it out."  
Snow smiles fondly at Regina and says, "Enjoy your trip Regina."  
"Oh I intend to," she smirks and climbs into the front seat, leaving Emma to awkwardly wave at her parents before climbing into the passenger seat.  
"You do that on purpose Mom. Eventually she's going to figure out your creepy innuendos and you're not going to like it." Both his mothers stare at him as he smirks, "Oh yeah. Did I forget to mention that I know about you two?"  
Regina shakes her head fondly as Emma says, "Oh that attitude is _all_ you." Regina just smirks and puts the car in reverse.  
"I get to pick the music!" Henry screams as he grabs the AUX cord.  
Both mothers groan, it was going to be a long trip until they get to the airport.

-Airport-

"Finally!" Emma exclaims as she dramatically falls out of the Mercedes.   
Both Mills just roll their eyes as they stretch before grabbing their bags. "Come along dear, we don't want to be late."  
Emma rolls her eyes _We won't be late. Not with Ms. Always-Punctual._

-Plane-

They're sitting in their seats. Henry immediately claimed the window seat and Emma took the middle seat because Regina looked a little green and might need to rush to the bathroom.   
Emma could see Regina's knuckles turning white as she rings her hands in her lap. Emma reaches out and grabs one of her hands, running her thumb across Regina's knuckles. "It'll be okay," she whispers.  
Regina scoffs, "I'm not worried."  
Emma does her best not to roll her eyes and merely says, "of course not." She turns back to watch the intro video, keeping Regina's hand securely in her own. She feels Regina squeeze her hand tightly as the plane takes off. It hurts like something you wouldn't believe, but Emma just smiles reassuringly and rubs her thumb across her knuckles again.


	3. Insecurities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEK! I know it's a day late but I had to adult yesterday and I got a little caught up in it. Hopefully, I can post today's chapter later-but no promises ;)  
> Enjoy!!

Their flight is smooth (despite what Regina claims) and they make it to Florida safely. They get their bags and head out to find their rental car. Once they’re packed in safely they had down the highway.

-In their suite-

“Come on Mm!” Henry whines.  
Regina is about to remind him that whining is unacceptable when Emma walks out of their bedroom to say, “Hey babe, where’d you move my suitcase to?”   
She is so caught up on the new nickname that she forgets to reprimand Henry until he turns to his blonde mother and says, “Ma! You have to tell Mom to come swimming with us!”  
Emma raises her eyebrows at Henry but quickly turns to Regina and asks, “You’re not swimming?”  
Regina shrugs, trying to play it cool, “I will lay in the sun, but swimming is not something I adore like you two. I will enjoy a drink and read my book while you two swim.”  
Emma studies Regina for a moment before shrugging, “Okay. If that’s what you want to do. I want you to enjoy this vacation too.”  
“MA!” Henry says with betrayal, “She’s gotta swim with us.”  
“Henry, relax. She’ll be by us, just poolside instead of swimming,” Emma says calmly. She watches her son grumpily stomp his feet before storming into his bedroom. Emma turns to Regina and asks, “What’s that about?”  
“Your guess is as good as mine dear. Now your suitcase is right next to mine in our bedroom.” She moves into the room as Emma follows her.  
Emma grabs her suit and sets it on the bed before starting to undress. It’s only when she has her bottoms on that Regina has moved into the bathroom. _Weird…she’s never been subconscious about being naked around me before._ She shakes the thought because maybe she needed to use the bathroom. Emma finishes getting dressed and throws on a tank top and a pair of shorts.  
Regina walks out of the room in a black bikini with a black cover over held together in front by a thin piece of string. Emma’s mouth goes dry and Regina can’t help but smirk and say, “See something you like dear?”  
Emma nods furiously and moves toward her. She tries to wrap her arms around Regina’s waist but is stopped when Regina grabs her wrists. Emma pulls back and studies her girlfriend, “Okay, Regina. You’ve been acting strangely all morning and now I’m not even allowed to hold you? What’s going on? Have I done something wrong?” She immediately thinks of everything she’s done since they’ve left Storybrooke, wondering what could have angered her girlfriend.  
“No, Emma,” Regina sighs dejectedly, “You have done nothing wrong dear.” She rubs the insides of Emma’s wrists in what she hopes is a calming manner.  
“Then what’s wrong?” Emma asks.  
Regina exhales again and says quietly, “It’s nothing.”   
She tries to move away but Emma is quick to grab her wrists in the same manner Regina just held hers and rubs the backs of her hands and says, “It seems like a lot more than nothing, babe. You can tell me, you know? Maybe I can help.”  
Regina rolls her eyes and mutters, “You can’t.”  
Emma continues to rub circles on the back of Regina’s hands and waits for Regina to continue talking.  
Regina searches Emma’s face for any indication that she’s going to let up. When she sees nothing but stubborn determination, she sighs and says quietly, “Fine. I guess I’ll show you.” She reaches for the string on her cover up and pulls, allowing it to fall from her shoulders.  
Emma drinks in the figure before her; she’s seen her girlfriend in less clothing and has memorized her entire body; every dimple, scar, and freckle. She gives Regina a confused look, trying to figure out what could her girlfriend is trying to tell her. Regina breathes deeply before turning around, allowing Emma to see her back. Emma can’t help but gasp; what used to be the smooth skin of her lower back is now marred with scars of various sizes. Some are longer than others, some wider, and one in particular Emma can tell was a deep gouge across her back from hip to hip.   
She tentatively reaches out to touch one but stops when she notices Regina trembling. Instead, she gently touches her shoulder, encouraging her to turn around. When Regina doesn’t budge she whispers, “What happened?” in disbelief. She can see Regina’s body shake with a silent sob. She walks around so she is face to face with her girlfriend before wrapping her in her arms and allowing Regina to fall into them and openly cry. She murmurs quiet reassurances until Regina’s tears slow and finally stop. She’s been rubbing her shoulders, mindful not to touch her scars because of how Regina reacted before.   
Once Regina regains control of herself she tries to step out of Emma’s embrace but when Emma only holds her tighter, she sighs and rests her head on Emma’s shoulder. “I’m sorry,” she whispers, “No one has seen them in so long.” She pauses then adds, “It’s been so long since I’ve seen them; I had convinced myself I had imagined the entire thing. But I felt them when we got off of the metal death trap with wings-“  
Emma interrupts with a chuckle, “The airplane was perfectly safe Regina.”  
Regina smiles at the reprieve before growing somber again, “When we were stretching from the flight I ran my hands over then and everything came rushing back, it was so much more than my imagination pretending these were there.”  
“What happened,” Emma asks quietly as she rests her head on top of Regina’s.  
Regina nuzzles her face into the crook of Emma’s neck and takes a deep breath before saying, “They were a result of a few of Mother’s lessons.” When she feels Emma tense she’s quick to say, “I believe they look worse than they felt at the time.”  
“Regina,” Emma warns, knowing that her girlfriend is just trying to placate her feelings and isn’t telling the whole truth.  
“Emma,” Regina mocks before she sighs and says, “I know they look bad but Mother always took some of the pain away after she was done.”  
“Are you kidding me Regina?” Emma asks, pulling her head back enough to make eye contact.  
Regina looks into fiery green eyes and lowers her head, “I know now that it was wrong but during that time it was just how Mother made me learn. She put a glamor on me when Leopold proposed so that no one would ever know they were there except me.”  
“She didn’t just remove them?” Emma asks quietly.  
Regina shakes her head; “The cuts were made with magic, practically impossible to remove. If she had removed them, she would have been forced to feel the pain she inflicted. A glamor is much easier, and it still allowed for me to see them when I looked in the mirror; _a constant reminder of my insolence_ I believe is what she called them.”  
“Oh Regina,” Emma says as she tightens her grip on her girlfriend’s waist and hugs her tight, “You deserved so much better.”  
Regina sighs and rests her head against Emma’s shoulder again; allowing herself to be wrapped in her girlfriend’s embrace, in the safety she brings. “When I cast the curse I made sure they were gone or at least that’s what I thought. When the curse broke they came back, but since magic was back as well, I was able to glamor them from everyone’s eyes-including my own. I made myself believe they were all a part of a strange dream.” She waits but Emma only holds her tighter. Finally, she adds, “I don’t want others to stare at them or think of me as a wounded animal.”  
Emma lets out a chuckle and pulls back to look at her girlfriend, “I pity the fool that underestimates you Regina.”  
Regina rolls her eyes and mumbles, “Idiot.”  
Emma kisses her nose and whispers, “I love you.”  
“I know,” Regina whispers just as quietly.  
“Nerd.” Regina just smiles back at her girlfriend. Emma looks into her eyes and says, “You know I don’t care what others think. I know you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen. Your scars don’t define you, Regina.”  
Regina searches Emma’s face for-well she’s not entirely sure what she’s looking for-but all sees is love so she smiles and kisses her sweetly. “I’d still prefer to lay on the side than go swimming.”  
“Okay,” Emma whispers.  
“Okay,” Regina repeats with fondness.   
“I’m still going to get you into the water at some point,” Emma says with earnestness.   
“Well, there’s a private hot tub out back that’s ours for the week.”  
“Mmm,” Emma groans, “Why do you do this to me woman?”  
Regina chuckles and kisses her again. “And if you’re good I might misplace my swim suit.” And with that, she steps out of Emma’s embrace and saunters out of the room. She turns to see her girlfriend standing slack-jawed in the middle of the room and calls, “Come along dear. Let’s not keep our son waiting any longer.”  
Emma groans again and then mumbles, “Kid better still have a bed time,” and goes to meet her family by the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Props to anyone who caught the Star Wars reference ;)


	4. Illness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I made a comment about catching up on my posts but I decided to go and get a tattoo last minute instead ;)  
> So here's Day 4 for Swan Queen Week and hopefully I can catch up in the coming days :)  
> Thanks for the support and kudos guys! Enjoy!

They go to the beach and no one says anything when Regina lays out in a sun chair. She reads her book and squeals when Emma comes and shakes her wet hair all over her like a dog. “Emma!” she says as she jumps up, trying to get away from the spray.  
Emma just laughs and flops down next to Regina on the chair, wrapping an arm over Regina’s stomach.  
“These chairs were not made for two,” Regina deadpans as she wipes the water from her face and sunglasses.  
“Guess we’ll just have to get real close then,” Emma says, snuggling further into Regina’s side.  
Regina rolls her eyes but before she can say anything Henry yells, “Get a room!” as he splashes them from the pool.  
“We already have one kid,” Emma calls back, lifting her head to acknowledge him before nuzzling into Regina’s neck.  
“Children. I’m surrounded by children,” Regina mutters but doesn’t move from the cocoon Emma has created.  
“You love it,” Emma murmurs without moving, causing Regina to shiver. She smirks and places a kiss above Regina’s pulse point, causing another shiver to pass through her body.  
“Don’t,” Regina says quietly, not moving from her spot, “There are people around.”  
“Hmmm,” Emma hums against her neck, “Guess it’ll just have to wait then.” She’s up from the chair and back in the pool before Regina knows what’s happening.   
Regina sits up and looks at her girlfriend in the pool, who just smirks and sends a wink her way. Regina rolls her eyes and lays back down, content to let the sun warm her body.  
Henry decides he is done with the pool, so they all go back to the room, shower, and get ready to head down for dinner.  
They’re given a nice table with a beautiful view of the water outside and everyone sits quietly, mulling over their menus and looking out at their view.  
It’s a very domestic affair. They all talk quietly about what they’re most looking forward to for the coming two weeks, what they enjoyed about the day, and comparing where they are now to Storybrooke.   
When their food comes, Regina is shocked (again) and just how much food Emma can eat. What also surprises her is the “challenge” that seems to be going on between her teenage son and her girlfriend. Apparently, they’ve decided to see who can eat the most. _A brilliant idea,_ Regina thinks as she eyes up the mountain of food between Emma and Henry.  
After polishing off the last plate of food ordered, Henry and Emma both sit back in their chairs and take a deep breath. Emma pats her stomach and says, “That was amazing.”  
“Absolutely delicious,” Henry agrees.  
“Children,” Regina mutters as she rolls her eyes.  
“Dessert?” Their waiter asks as he makes another round. Regina can’t help but roll her eyes when both Henry and Emma order dessert.  
Once all the food is gone and the plates have been cleared, the family pays their bill and heads back to their suite. They barely make it through the door before Henry holds his stomach and says, “I don’t feel too good.”  
Regina shakes her head, “You’ve probably eaten too much. Why don’t you go lie on the couch and I’ll find you some medicine.”  
Before she can make it to her suitcase she hears Henry say, “Oh no,” as he races to the bathroom. She sighs and quickly grabs the stomach relief pills and a bottle of water before heading into the bathroom where her son is losing his dinner.  
She sits quietly on the tub next to him and rubs soothing circles on his back like she used to when he was little. When he’s finished he leans against her legs and rests his head on her thighs. His eyes are closed but Regina can tell he’s exhausted. She brushes the hair back from his face and whispers, “Do you think you’re done?” When Henry nods she puts the bottle of water in his hand and says, “Drink this. Little sips remember,” she reminds.  
He nods his head as he carefully lifts the bottle to his lips. Emma peeks her head in and asks, “You alright kid?”   
He looks at her distastefully as he asks, “How are you not sick? We ate the same things!”  
Emma chuckles and pats her stomach, “Iron Gut, kid.”  
Henry tries to roll his eyes but feels a wave of dizziness come over him, so he rests his head back on Regina’s thighs. “I don’t feel good,” he whines as she runs her hand through his hair.  
“I know,” she says soothingly. “When you feel up to it we’ll move you out to the couch and off this floor, alright?”  
Henry nods but makes no effort to move. He pukes two more times before they move him to the couch. Emma wraps his arm around her shoulders and puts her arm on his waist to help him stagger to the couch while Regina goes and finds a bucket under the sink to use in case he gets sick again.   
Regina wraps him in a mountain of blankets while Emma turns on the TV and finds a movie for them to watch.  
“Mom, I’m fine,” Henry says when she primps a pillow for him again.  
“You’re sick dear,” she deadpans.  
“Just sit and watch the movie, please?” he begs as he shifts so she can sit between him and his blonde mother.  
Regina sighs but reminds him once more where the bucket is before snuggling between her girlfriend and their son.  
As soon as the movie is on, Henry snuggles into Regina’s right side as Regina snuggles into Emma’s, resting her head on Emma’s shoulder. Emma kisses the top of Regina’s head as she wraps her right arm around her shoulders, resting it next to Henry’s head.  
They’re all so exhausted from the long day and Henry’s bout of sickness that they find themselves falling asleep during the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Regina is _totally_ the Florence Nightingale type.


	5. Sleeping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these chapters have been so short but I'm having a hard time a) finding time to write and b) coming up with a long scenario for each prompt. But thanks for reading my crazy ideas. You guys are the greatest!! :)

Regina woke when the credits were rolling. She cracked her neck and attempted to sit up, only to realize she was stopped by the bodies at her sides. She sighed and decided to wake her girlfriend first. She nudged her with her shoulder and whispered, “Emma.” When a groan was all she received in response, she did it again, “Emma. Wake up.”  
“Mmmm, Gina I’m sleeping,” Emma says trying to nuzzle back into her spot against Regina’s left side.   
“Emma, we need to get off this couch.” When Emma doesn’t respond, she decides to bring out the big guns, “Emma, I’m not comfortable anymore.”   
Immediately, a bleary-eyed Emma sits up and says, “Fine. Bed.”  
Regina rolls her eyes and motions to their sleeping son, still snuggled into her other side. Emma sighs and waits for Regina to wake him. “Henry,” she whispers, brushing hairs from his face, “Henry, you should move to a bed before you wreck your back.”  
“Mmmm, Mom I don’t feel good,” he mumbles as he grabs his stomach.  
“Still?” she asks concerned as she reaches forward and checks his forehead for a temperature. A groan is what she gets in response and she can’t help but smile at the similarities between Henry and his blonde mother. She feels for a fever and murmurs, “It doesn’t seem to be too high. Let’s get you into bed so you can sleep it off.”  
“Mmmm, Mom? Can- Can you stay with me tonight? Please?” he adds quietly at the end, suddenly unsure of himself.  
Regina smiles at how awkward he became now that he’s a preteen. As if he suddenly no longer needs his mother. Regina inwardly rolls her eyes because she knows her baby will always need her. “Of course, dear. Let me go change and I’ll be right there.” She receives a grunt to her answer and she kisses his forehead gently before moving from the couch and into the bedroom. When Emma follows, she quickly spins and starts to apologize.  
Emma holds up her hand to stop the apology before it begins, “It’s alright. There will be other nights for the hot tub. It’s not going anywhere.”  
Regina looks relieved and moves to kiss her sweetly, “Thank you,” she whispers against pale lips. Emma smiles and nods before turning toward the bed. She removes her pants and changes her shirt before climbing into bed. Regina chuckles at her girlfriend’s lack of modesty and grabs her own pajamas before heading into the bathroom.  
“Nothing I haven’t seen before,” Emma calls after her with a chuckle. Regina merely hums and Emma calls again, “I can feel you rolling your eyes at me,” causing Regina to laugh aloud.  
Regina goes about her nighttime routine and when she emerges from the bathroom 10 minutes later she’s shocked to find Henry sprawled out in the bed with Emma next to him.   
She looks up as Regina exits the bathroom and says; “I guess you were taking too long so he decided to wait here. He fell asleep.”  
“I see,” Regina murmurs as she moves to the other side of the bed.   
She attempts to move Henry over further into the middle of the bed when he swats her hand and moves the opposite direction, “No, Mom. Bathroom. Stomach,” he groans before he falls back asleep.  
Regina merely smiles and shakes her head before moving to the end of the bed before she climbs up between her son and girlfriend. When she rests on her back, Emma immediately moves closer and flings her leg over Regina’s thighs and an arm across her stomach. “Night,” she murmurs as she rests her head next to Regina’s on the pillow.  
“Goodnight,” Regina says as she turns her head to kiss Emma sweetly. She moves back onto her back and gets comfortable before Henry snuggles back into her other side. She sighs as she feels the body heat surround her, but finds herself unable to think of another time she was so content. She’s surrounded by the two most important people in her life and she couldn’t be happier.


	6. Arguments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaand I’m back!! After a weeklong migraine, 2 trips to the doctor and one ER visit I’m finally feeling up to typing again. Sorry for the delay but this migraine was a rough one. I’m feeling slightly better (as I’m sitting in a dark room with my sunglasses on staring at my computer) so I’ll see how much I can type and post before falling back asleep.  
> Hopefully I can finish up these SQW posts and hop back to A Mother’s Love and The Gateway :)   
> Thanks for sticking with me Lovelies

“Absolutely not Henry,” Regina says for the umpteenth time.  
“But Mom!” Henry whines.  
“No. End of discussion, Henry.”  
“Ugh,” he groans. “Ma?”  
“Don’t argue with your mother Henry,” Emma says with a distracted wave of her hand.  
“Ma! Help me out here!” Henry exclaimed.  
Emma looks up from her spot on the couch where she was checking her phone. She looks between her son and her girlfriend and shudders, “Uh, actually, no thanks. Leave me out of your arguing. I want no part in it.”  
Regina smirked while Henry groans, “Just because you’re scared of her doesn’t mean you can’t back me up when she’s _wrong_ ,” Henry directed the last part at his brunette mother who gave him a glare scary enough for him to back off.  
Emma just let out a chuckle; “I will not be sleeping on the couch tonight, kid. I’m going to sit over here on my phone until you two figure out whatever it is that’s going on right now.” When she sees Henry and Regina both glare her way she stands up and raises her hands, “On second thought I think I’m gonna go sit on the balcony where your glares aren’t quite so intense.”  
Regina smirks at this while Henry huffs in agitation, sure he was going to get his blonde mother on his side. This put a wrench in his plans that he had to work around. When Emma shuts the door to the balcony and sits down, facing away from the suite Regina turns back to Henry and raises an eyebrow, “Any other points of discussion or were you going to rely only on your other mother and your puppy eyes?”  
Henry glared at his mom, _the puppy eyes used to always work._ He sighs, “Fine, Mom. You can use your points now.”  
Regina smirked in victory before thinking back to where exactly she wanted to start. “You’re sick.” Yes, that was a good place to start.  
“Nuh-uh. I _was_ sick. But now I’m not. All better, see? No need to worry. I’m perfectly fine to go on rides today.”  
Regina gives him a dubious look while also checking him for signs that his stomach was still bothering him. After this many years she can still read him like a book, _mother’s intuition_ or something she thinks in the back of her mind. He seems to be fine, but what happens if he gets sick again.  
“Mom, stop that. You’re thinking too hard. I’m fine, really. I just wanna go on some rides. Please? Please?” he turns the puppy eyes up to the max.  
Regina rolls her eyes; _those eyes will be the death of me._ “Fine. But one hint of a stomach ache and we’re coming back here to rest. I will not have you sick for the rest of our vacation because you’re too stubborn to rest now.”  
Henry punches his hands in the air at his victory, “Thanks Mom!” he says as he hugs her around her waist. He squeezes tight and releases her to yell, “Come on Ma! The lines are gonna be crazy long if we don’t hurry.”  
“That was fast,” Emma muses aloud as she walks back into the suite. “A lot faster than expected.”  
“Two words,” Henry murmurs as he steps next to her. He holds up his fingers and counts off, “Puppy. Eyes. Now that _that’s_ out of the way, you owe me extra rides.”  
Emma chuckles and shakes her head, “Come on Kid, before your mom changes her mind and locks you in that bedroom.”  
“Emma,” Regina cautions. “I do hope you’re not betting with our son.”  
Emma’s eyes widen as she realizes Regina is standing in the same room. “Nope. No betting, babe. That’s not a safe thing to talk to him about. Nope. Wouldn’t dream of it. Have I mentioned you look beautiful today? Absolutely stunning. Truly a sight to behold.”  
“Oh gross,” Henry says as he walks out of the room.  
Regina rolls her eyes and stops next to Emma, “Hmmm,” she mutters thoughtfully.  
“No. No ‘hmmm’. We’re good. Great even. Henry’s good, you’re good. You’re great actually, and still the most beautiful person I’ve ever laid eyes on.”  
“Laying it on thick I see,” Regina muses, trying to keep her amusement out of her eyes.  
“All truth,” Emma says with a smile, seeing Regina’s amusement in her eyes. She leans forward and whispers in Regina’s ear, “You know those puppy eyes? Genetic.”  
Regina leans back and rolls her eyes, “You are far too old to be using those puppy eyes to get yourself out of trouble.”  
Emma shrugs good-naturedly, “If it works it works. Hey, since we’re talking about genetics, how long did you let Snow get away with the puppy eyes when you were living together in the castle?”  
Regina’s eyes blaze and Emma covers her mouth to prevent her laughter from escaping, “Miss Swan,” Regina warns.  
“Come on babe,” Emma says, no longer able to keep her giggles to herself. “That was too perfect!”  
Regina raises an eyebrow and her entire body shows an unnatural calm.  
 _Oh shit_ Emma thinks as she starts backing up toward the door. “Uh Kid? You should probably run. Like, now.” She hears his feet take off and she smiles sweetly at her girlfriend. “Remember this morning how we were all sweet and gross and couple-like this morning? Yeah that was great wasn’t it? It’d be a shame if you killed me and we couldn’t do that stuff anymore.”  
“Oh there are things far worse than death, Miss Swan,” Regina coos.


	7. Physical Intimacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo!! Another update! Make sure you guys read 6 if you haven't had a chance yet :)

-Earlier that morning-

“Mmm,” Regina groaned as a foot kicked right into the middle of her back. She reached behind her and removed the foot from her spine before lifting her head. She was practically laying on top of Emma while Henry took up the rest of the bed. Emma didn’t seem to be complaining, since she had one arm wrapped around Regina’s back while Regina’s arms were around her waist and she had one leg thrown over Emma’s hips, but either way, Regina’s back was starting to protest from all the kicks she’d been subjected to during the night. Henry had always been a kicker but at least when he was little his feet didn’t take up the entirety of her lower back and he also didn’t take up the entire bed.  
She very carefully started extracting herself from Emma when Emma tightened her hold and muttered something intelligible before pulling her close again. Regina sighed and laid her head on Emma’s shoulder, thinking about the best way to get up without waking the two sleeping bears she found herself in bed with. She sighed and tried to get up again. She ended up climbing over Emma to get to the side of the bed. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you look at it, Emma woke with Regina straddling her hips and smiled sleepily, “Good morning.” She grabbed at Regina’s hips but Regina grabbed her arms before she could be snuggled once again.  
“Good morning,” Regina whispered, leaning down to kiss Emma’s nose, “Go back to sleep dear, I’m just going to start some coffee.”  
“Mmmm coffee,” Emma mutters as she resituates now that Regina’s off of her. “Come back to bed,” she whispers quietly into the dark room.  
Regina kisses her again and says, “I’ll be right back.” All she hears is a groan as Emma flops back onto the bed and she sneaks out of the room. When the door is closed, she lets out a breath and leans against the wall before moving to start the coffee machine.  
Twenty minutes later has Regina out on the patio with the doors to the suite wide open, letting the morning breeze flow in. She sips from her coffee and lets the breeze wash over her, calming her very soul. She hears footsteps and turns away from the balcony to see Emma walking out of the bedroom, hair sticking up, rubbing her stomach.  
“Good morning dear,” Regina says to Emma when she realizes Emma was looking around, presumably for her.  
Emma smiles as she grabs the cup Regina set out for her and fills it with coffee before coming out to sit next to Regina. She sighs when she sits in the spot next to Regina and rests her head on her shoulder, “You didn’t come back to bed,” Emma whispers after a moment of quiet.  
“I did not. When I started the coffee machine and opened the doors, I seem to have gotten distracted by all of this,” she motions to the view from their balcony. “I’m sorry.”  
Emma smiles and kisses Regina’s cheek. “It’s okay,” she says quietly. “I fell back asleep until Henry kicked my stomach and forced me to get out of bed to make sure he didn’t break anything.”  
Regina chuckles softly and says, “He is definitely a kicker.”  
“He definitely didn’t get that from me. I sleep like the dead,” Emma muses as she rubs her stomach again.  
This causes Regina to smile and then add, “I’m sure he didn’t break anything dear. He may be getting older but his kicks are not as bad as they could be.”  
Emma turns to stare at Regina, “Does he always kick like that?”  
Regina smiles and nods, “Has his whole life.”  
Emma sets her coffee cup on the table in front of them before doing the same to Regina’s. Regina gives her a curious look; _no one takes a queen’s coffee_ but doesn’t do anything until Emma curls around her body. “I’m sorry our son is a vicious sleeper and has probably done more damage than we know.”  
This causes Regina to chuckle again. She wraps her arms around Emma and holds her close as she says, “Darling, I grew up around horses. They pack a harder kick than our son.”  
“But still,” Emma mumbles into Regina’s chest.   
Regina sighs and starts running her fingers through Emma’s hair, careful not to pull too hard at the knots she encounters. “It’s alright Emma. I loved every minute of it.” When Emma made to pull away she held her closer and said, “Well, his feet in my spine left something to be desired but at least he was there and reminding me, constantly,” she added with a smile.  
Emma relaxed back into Regina and sighed, “You’re such a mom. You even love when he kicks you? That’s all kinds of messed up.”  
Regina laughs and asks quietly, “Are you ready for this mess?”  
“Always and forever,” Emma says, wrapping her arms tighter around Regina’s waist and relaxing into her. She allows the quiet to wash over her much the same as the breeze and is content to enjoy it with Regina, their arms around each other. Emma let’s Regina’s heart beating lull her back to sleep.


	8. Coming Out

Their vacation was wonderful. The two weeks away from the madness was exactly what they all needed. Emma and Regina were head-over-heels for each other, which was great-but also a little much-which their son reminded them of every day. They were able to be themselves and allow themselves to be a normal couple. They walked around the park holding hands and exchanging glances that said everything they didn’t know how to put into words. This is exactly what they needed after 6 months of hiding their relationship.  
The week at the resort followed by the week on the cruise were the best two weeks the trio could ever describe. Sun kissed and relaxed, they were heading back to Storybrooke. The closer they got to the airport and then to the time of their departure, the more stressed Regina seemed to become. Emma sat next to Regina’s chair and said quietly, “We don’t have to tell them if you don’t want.”  
Regina is pulled from her thoughts and looks to Emma. “Oh Emma,” she says as she cups Emma’s cheek, “Of course I want to tell them. I want to scream it from the rooftops; I just don’t know what to expect back. That’s why I’m feeling this anxious. I do not like the unknown.”  
Emma mock gasps and puts a hand over her heart, “Say it ain’t so! Regina Mills doesn’t like not having control? Oh how did I not see that one coming?!”  
Regina rolls her eyes and harrumphs. She pulls her hand away from Emma’s cheek and goes to cross her arms muttering, “Why do I even put up with this?”  
Emma grabs her arm before she can completely pull away. She places a quick kiss to the inside of her wrist and smiles sweetly, “Because you loooooove me,” she singsongs.  
Regina rolls her eyes and mutters, “Idiot.”  
“I know you say that with love, babe,” Emma’s smile grows. Before Regina has the chance to move away again she leans forward and kisses her sweetly. “It’s going to be okay, you know,” Emma whispers against her lips.  
“How do you know?” Regina whispers as she pulls back to look at Emma’s face.  
Emma shrugs and moves back to her seat completely, keep Regina’s hand in hers, “I just do. Call it a gut feeling.”  
“Your gut feelings usually get us into trouble,” Henry mumbles from floor in front of them.  
Both Emma and Regina start chuckling. Emma says, “Oh kid, it’s your gut feelings we gotta watch out for, not mine.”  
Henry harrumphs and sits back against Regina’s legs, “Let’s just go home please.”  
Regina runs a hand through his hair and looks at Emma with a smile, “Let’s go home.”  
The plane ride is as smooth as can be expected, Regina still attempts to break Emma’s fingers, Henry claims the window seat and passes out before the wheels leave the runway and Emma couldn’t be happier with her two favorite people.  
The plane lands safely and Regina joins in in the clapping. “I’m judging you so hard right now,” Emma whispers with a shake of her head as she shakes Henry awake before grabbing their carry-ons.  
Regina grabs her free hand and whispers, “There will be time for judgment when we are back in Storybrooke and I can call upon my magic once again.”  
“Cheating,” Emma mutters as she leads them all off the plane and to the baggage claim. She can feel Regina’s triumphant smirk at her back for the entire walk. Once they have their bags and are heading out to their car Emma swings her hand holding Regina’s back and forth like a lovesick fool. “Alright, Your Majesty, your chariot awaits,” she says with a dramatic sweep of her hand.  
“Idiot,” Regina mutters but she can’t keep the smile out of her voice or off her face.   
Emma just smirks triumphantly and packs the bags into the trunk before bowing dramatically and offering her arm to Regina, “Ah yes, I am but a personal jester for my queen,” she mocks as she walks Regina to the door.  
“I think you’re more of the White Knight than the jester Ma,” Henry adds from his spot in the backseat, already hooking up his iPod to set the playlist for the ride home.  
“I can do both, Kid,” Emma says smugly.  
“A jack of all trades, Miss Swan?” Regina asks with a smirk as she settles into the front seat.  
Emma bends down to look her in the eye and says, “I swear, that Miss Swan crap better stop, _Your Majesty_ because it’s grating my nerves.”  
Regina leans into her space even further and whispers, “I do disagree, _Miss Swan._ I think you like it far more than you’re willing to admit.”  
They engage in a fierce staring contest until Henry awkwardly clears his throat and says, “That weird stuff that you do that makes everybody look at you funny? That’s this stuff. Stop doing it, you’re making me feel weird…” he trails off uncomfortably.  
“Mission Accomplished, My Queen,” Emma says with a smirk as she kisses Regina chastely before closing the door and moving around to her seat.   
The ride back to Storybrooke was uneventful and by the time they make it to the town line, all three are absolutely exhausted. They just want to crawl into bed and go to sleep. Unfortunately, all of Storybrooke has other plans. As they’re driving down Main Street, they notice a multitude of people dancing in the street in front of Granny’s. Someone jumps out in front of the Mercedes, causing Regina to jump and slam on the breaks. This wakes Henry up enough to say, “Grandma!” and hop out of the car to give Snow a crushing hug.  
“Henry!” Snow says as she wraps her arms around him and squeezes back, “I missed you! How was your trip?” she asks when they pull back.  
“It was great! I took so many pictures and I got to swim with the sea turtles!!! You have to come look at the pictures!” Henry starts to pull her toward the car where Emma and Regina are just exiting the car.  
“Welcome back,” Snow says as she smiles at them. “You look like you had a good trip.”  
“It was very relaxing,” Regina says after a deep breath.  
“Definitely needed,” Emma adds. She looks at Regina and reminds herself she cannot just reach out and take her hand. _Not yet, not yet, not yet_ she repeats in her mind. Man, they’ve got to tell people about them soon because now that she knows what it’s like to be with Regina in public, she doubts she’ll be able to shut that off. She looks back to see Snow and Henry talking quietly. “How were things while we were gone?” she asks, drawing them out of their conversation.  
“You look tired,” Snow muses as she looks between them both and smirks knowingly at Henry. “Maybe we should talk more in the morning?”  
Henry shares her grin and hugs her once more before saying, “Bye Grandma, tell Gramps to be ready to sword fight tomorrow. I’m ready to beat him now!” He heads back to the car and hops into the backseat without another word.  
Regina and Emma share another look across the car, Snow was staring at them weird and it was making both uncomfortable. Snow looked like she knew things, but she couldn’t know a thing. _Snow knows nothing about anything_ Regina reminds herself. _Snow is all for the birds._  
They get to the mansion and as they’re unloading their bags, Emma has a terrible epiphany-she doesn’t live with them. She cannot go upstairs, unload her things and crawl into bed with her girlfriend like they’d been doing for the last two weeks. She hangs her head as she moves to take her bags to her car that’s been parked in the Mayoral Mansion for the last 2 weeks.  
“Hey Ma?” Henry calls from the steps. Emma turns around and looks at Henry with a fake smile that both Henry and Regina see through. It clenches around Regina’s heart and squeezes tight, practically knocking the wind out of her. “I told Grandma you and I were having a movie night tonight. I was thinking Star Wars marathon. Are you ready?” Henry asks with a signature Regina brow raise.  
“Kid, you have no idea who you’re talking to. I’m always ready,” Emma says with a smile as she moves back toward the mansion. They walk into the mansion and Henry immediately heads up the stairs, “Hey kid, I thought we were watching movies?” Emma asks when she sets her stuff in the foyer, purposefully ignoring the look-no glare-Regina gives her for causing unnecessary clutter.  
“Yeah Ma, ummm,” he gives a fake yawn and a stretch, “I’m really tired, maybe we can do it another night. You should still stay here though; ‘cuz Gram isn’t expecting you home tonight. So, yeah…night!” and he goes into his bedroom.  
“I think his plotting skills are a learned behavior,” Emma muses aloud as she comes to rest an arm around Regina’s shoulders.  
Regina leans into the touch and wraps her arms around Emma’s waist and murmurs, “Yes, it seems our son has inherited my evil ways,” she says with a smirk.   
Emma shrugs and kisses Regina’s head when it rests on her shoulder, “Could be worse,” she says nonchalantly.   
Regina lets out a chuckle and turns to face Emma, “I hope you realize that I plan to not let you leave this house again without a distinct promise you will be back at night, yes? I won’t go another night without you in my bed, Miss Swan.”  
Emma gulps, was Regina asking what she thought she was asking. She stands with her hands gripping at Regina’s hips, looking for something to ground her.  
Regina sees the internal debate going on in Emma’s eyes and reaches up to gently cup her cheeks between her palms, “I’m going to lay this out in the most basic of terms, Emma. I want you to move in. I would prefer it to be right this moment, but I know that is unreasonable-not that I’ve ever been known as a reasonable person. Either way, it’s going to happen sooner or later. As soon as we tell your parents, we’re moving you in, got it?” Emma nods mutely, completely overrun on emotion, so Regina gently brings their lips together. It’s a promise. A promise of tomorrow, a promise of a future; a future they’ll share together.   
“Oh ew. You’re doing that. Again. Okay, new plan,” Henry says from the top of the stairs.  
Both women turn to see him covering his eyes and reaching for the banister.  
“Henry,” Regina chides, “You’re going to fall.”  
Henry peeks out from behind his hand and sees them separated, “Okay, still gross that you do that stuff. I don’t wanna think about it, okay? Out of sight, out of mind. I’m happy you’re together and everything but just….don’t do that in front of me, okay? It’s freaky. And I don’t need any more therapy.”  
Regina chuckles and asks, “Weren’t you going to sleep?”  
“Yes. Just forgot to tell you. Gram’s got her bet on tomorrow so if you want to live in a place where she was not right, you should wait until after that. I’m thinking the day after would be good.”  
Emma and Regina share a look and Emma goes, “Alright kid, try again and use more words this time.” Henry gives a dramatic sigh like he can’t be bothered to answer their stupid questions, “That’s you,” Emma says as she nudges Regina’s side. A glare sent her way makes her turn her attention back to Henry but she can’t keep the smirk off her face. Henry touches his forehead, “Also you,” Emma whispers again.  
Regina sighs, “Yes dear, that’s what happens when I have to struggle to find patience. Seems we both are running short of it when you’re around.”  
Emma scoffs, “Like you’re any less lost than I am with that speech he just gave.”  
Henry coughs, “Anyway, if you two would listen I would explain it.” When all he receives are matching raised eyebrows he looks sheepish and runs his foot across the top step, “Uh, yeah. Grandma told me she put money down that you guys were gonna come out tomorrow. She said most of Storybrooke said today, including Ruby and Gramps but she figured you’d chicken out and wait til tomorrow when it-oh how did she say it? Came flying out of your mouth before you could stop it, yes I think that was it. Anyway, I think you both know that if she’s right not only will she win the money, but she’ll never let you live it down. She’ll never let any of us live it down. Sooooo, I think you should wait until the day after tomorrow. That’s probably for the best.”  
Emma and Regina share a look before Regina turns to look at Henry, “And who happens to have the day after tomorrow picked on this illegal betting pool?”  
Henry’s eyes widen but it’s quickly hidden behind mock thought, “The day after tomorrow you say? Hmmm…I’m not entirely sure, I’d have to check that.” When Regina merely raises an eyebrow he sighs, “Fine. I have it picked. But I woulda shared you know. I’d let you guys go out to dinner-granted that’d allow you guys to be gross around other people and not just me; definitely a win-win. See? I’m thinking about you guys too!”  
“Henry, you cannot cheat the system and have a reveal our relationship on a specific day just because you want to,” Regina chastises.   
“Ugh, but Mom! I’ve known the whole time. I could totally have picked any day, but I didn’t because _I know you guys!_ That’s why I picked the day after tomorrow. It makes the most sense. And it definitely helped that Gram picked tomorrow because I knew if you guys knew that you’d definitely wait.”  
Regina sighs and pinches her nose, right between her eyes. Emma places her hand on Regina’s back and starts rubbing soothing circles. “Alright kid, we’ll talk about manipulation tomorrow. For now, just go to bed, sleep off your jet lag, okay?”  
“Okay,” Henry says with a sigh, “We can still have another night to watch Star Wars, yeah?”  
“Oh yeah,” Emma says with a grin, “Like I’d let you get out of that one.”  
“Good. Night Moms!” he calls before he shuts his bedroom door.  
Emma guides Regina to the couch and wraps her arms around her back. “What are you thinking?” Emma asks quietly after 5 minutes of silence.  
“I’m thinking about what our son just told us,” Regina murmurs back quietly.  
“Wanna know what I’m thinking?” Emma asks.  
Her tone of mischief catches Regina off guard. She turns to look at Emma and asks, “What are you thinking dear?”  
“I’m thinking we don’t say anything.” Regina looks like she’s about to speak so Emma puts a hand over her mouth, “Hear me out, okay?” Regina’s glare could melt her skin off, but she refuses to back off. “I say we just act normal-our normal-either until they accept it as normal or they call us out on it. We could make our _own_ bet about it.”  
She removes her hand from Regina’s mouth, “As much as I hate being silenced, I do like your idea. What did you have in mind for a wager, my dear?” She asks, a smirk taking residence over her face.

-48 hours later-

They’re sitting in Granny’s, Regina and Emma on one side, Henry on the other. Emma has her arm resting on the back of the booth and she and Regina are sitting much closer to each other than they usually do in public. It makes Henry uncomfortable and everyone in the dinner is wondering if today is the today.  
Ruby comes over, a wolfish grin on her face, “Hey guys, how was your trip?”  
“Amazing.” “Relaxing.” “Peaceful.” The responses come from Henry, Emma, and Regina in kind.  
Ruby smiles and nods, “Anything….new….happen while you guys were away?”  
They all share a look of mock-confusion and say, “No..?”  
“Oh! I got to swim with the dolphins!” Henry exclaimed, “And sea turtles!! It’s was so cool Ruby!”  
“That’s awesome, Hen,” she says with a smile. She turns to Regina and Emma, who smell a lot like each other, but maybe that’s just because they’ve been in close quarters and with each other for two weeks straight. Ruby can’t tell since they’re sitting so close right now-too close actually. She smirks, “And you two? Anything…new?”  
Regina looks thoughtful, “I did receive a wonderful massage one night we were there, seems to have completely rid me of a kink in my neck.”  
Emma’s face turns bright red and she shift uncomfortably in her seat.  
Ruby gives them a weird look but says, “I’ll get your usuals,” and leaves them.  
“Okay 1) GROSS! 2) Still gross! But you need to stop with the innuendos. I’m not 5, I know what you’re talking about and it’s disgusting. Stop it.” Henry gets up and walks to the counter.  
Regina lets out a laugh and looks at Emma’s blushing face. “You’re cheating,” Emma grumbles out.  
“Not cheating if it’s not in the rules,” Regina says sweetly.

-A week after their return-

“Emma! Regina! Where are you?” Snow calls from the foyer.  
“You know, it’s rude to invite yourself into someone else’s home,” Regina murmurs as she steps out of her study.  
Emma follows her out, looking less put together as she fixes her shirt and jeans once more before looking at her mother, “What’s up?” she asks nonchalantly.  
“Why are you two hiding this? Is there a specific reason? Are you scared? Do you think we won’t accept this? We will. We love you; both of you, so much. We want you both to be happy. Why won’t you tell everyone you’re together? You’ve been together for months; you’ve gone on a vacation together, you’re practically living together, and the icing on the cake? _You share a son?_ Honestly, it was inevitable. I’m surprised it took everyone as long as it did. Come on; just tell us you’re together already so we can celebrate!”  
Emma looks at Regina and says, “Don’t gloat yet, what time is it?”  
“9:30 dear,” Regina says smugly.  
“Dammit! You couldn’t wait an hour Mom? An hour?! Hell, don’t you know it’s rude to come to someone’s house so late? You know what? I’ll forgive your lack of manners if you completely forget this happened and come back to yell at us tomorrow. Yes, tomorrow would be wonderful. I’ll see you in the morning. Not too early though, wouldn’t want to be rude or anything.”  
“Uh uh,” Regina tsks. “That’s not how this works. You lost, my dear. She couldn’t keep it together for a full week, just like I said. I do believe I won the bet.”  
Emma groans and throws her head back, “Betrayed; by my own family too. Hmmph, figures,” she mutters. “Very well, Your Majesty, you win. Shall I draw up the royal decree?” she mocks.  
“Yes, actually. I think that would be wonderful. However, you do not know how to draw up a decree so I will have to show you. That’s alright, and I do believe I like ‘My Queen’ better than ‘Your Majesty’. Much more personal, yes?”  
Emma groans again, “You’re going to be insufferable aren’t you?”  
Regina smirks, “Going to be? Darling, I’m just getting started.”  
“Alright. Wait a minute. What’s going on?” Snow asks, looking confused as she flips her gaze back and forth between the two women.  
“You’re not the only one who made a bet, Snow,” Regina answers. “You see, we’ve known about this _illegal_ betting pool around Storybrooke for quite a while now. But instead of allowing someone to cash in on our _personal_ lives, we decided to create our own little bet. We made the decision not to speak about our relationship and see who caved first and when. Seems I won both, wouldn’t you say, darling?” she asks sweetly.  
Emma grumbles about semantics and says, “I almost won half, but you made it so uncomfortable it didn’t work.”  
Regina just laughed until Snow’s confused face caused her to say, “Ruby almost asked the second day we were back, but she was so uncomfortable she ended up walking away.”  
“Cheating,” Emma mutters. Regina gives her a pointed look and she adds, “My Queen,” under her breath.  
“We’ll work on it,” Regina says dismissively. “Well, as fun as this has been Snow, Emma was right, it’s far to late for house calls. Goodnight dear.”  
“Bu- Wait a minute! You cannot unload all this information and not allow me the chance to process it.”  
“You can process in your own home. Goodnight, Snow.” Regina motions toward the door.  
“You’re together, have been for a while; you’ve known about the bet for-an indiscernible amount of time; and you decided to completely ignore our bet in order to make your own?”  
Regina gives a nod and Emma says, “Yup,” popping the ‘p’.  
“But you are together?” Snow clarifies.  
“Yes, Snow. We’re together. Now get out,” Regina says pointing to the door. Again.  
“And when I came in, you came out in a tizzy,” she says looking at Regina. Before Regina can respond she turns her look to Emma, “and you were fixing your clothing. Oh no!”  
Snow never gets the chance to finish her statement because she’s gone in a puff of purple smoke. Emma turns to Regina and gasps, “Regina! You can’t just make people disappear like that!”  
Regina checks her fingernails and answers, “Actually I can; and I just did. Now, we were in the middle of something when your mother interrupted. Care to continue?”  
Emma shudders, “Please don’t talk about sex and my mother in the same sentence ever again and you’ve got a deal.”  
Regina chuckled and moved directly in front of Emma, their lips almost touching, “I believe we have a deal either way my dear.” And she turns to saunter up the stairs.  
Emma stumbles and follows her. She grabs Regina around the waist at the top of the stairs and whispers, “You still cheated, My Queen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we did it! Finally finished these prompts. Phew! It was quite a ride. Thanks for coming on this journey with me Lovelies!


End file.
